


Bucky Loses It

by MadLynn



Series: Shocking Ice [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Big sister reader, Sass, adorable Bucky, bratty Steve, protective Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadLynn/pseuds/MadLynn
Summary: Well I went to make a new chapter for Shocking Ice and I did but well my dog deleted it when she sat on my laptop. So I ended up frustrated and cranked this little guy out. It's just a little peek into what I want the relationship with Bucky too look like. **WARNING Steve is a brat**





	Bucky Loses It

Bucky is just chilling in the common room when Steve and I walk off of the elevator. His whole face lights up and he smiles the biggest smile. I assume he’s happy to see Steve what with them being the married couple they so are. So imagine both mine and Steve’s surprise when he yells out my name. 

“Y/n you’re here!!! I thought you wouldn’t be back for a while.” He runs over and scoops me up in a hug. 

“Well Arendelle is in Nathan’s capable hands, all the paperwork that needs to be done can be done here and I missed everyone so much so i decided to come for a visit.” I explained happily. 

“Hi Bucky nice to see you too, no i didn’t get hurt on my mission that I’ve been gone days on. I’m perfectly okay without getting my welcome home hug, you just keep carrying around her highness not like she can walk or anything.” Steve mutters to himself not taking into account both Bucky and I can hear him or just plain not caring. 

Bucky and I look at eachother I am very confused whereas Bucky looks to be getting angry. Now since I tend to feed off of my little assassins emotions I wiggled free and took a few steps back. 

Bucky clears his throat and Steve gets a look at the very angry face of his boyfriend. I had never thought I would see Captain America’s oh shit i fucked up and now i’m in trouble face, but here we are. 

“Steve would you mind speaking up and sharing your thoughts with the class? I for one am very curious as to what could have your panties in a fucking wad over me greeting my big sister whom i have not seen in months. As for that mission comment you seem to forget that you were over seeing Princess Shuri switch bedrooms and King T’Challa asked you to do it as a favor. Now I can only assume your goal was to make Y/n feel bad and get you couch privileges for the next two weeks.” Bucky finishes off his mini rant with his perfected assassin stare and i am having a very hard time to not coo at my baby Bucky bear as Steve turns a very tomato  red. 

“Well Buck you never greet me that way and I’ve known you your whole life what else am I supposed to think when you go and greet some princess before your boyfriend.” Steve huffs while rolling his eyes.

“Uh-oh” I mutter to myself thinking about having to break out a big sister lecture if this goes where I think it will. 

Both boys ignore you, well Bucky squeezes your hand but doesn’t look away from Steve. 

“Now listen here Stevie. I love you to pieces, but you know how you hate when i get jealous? Well how do you think i feel right now. At least when I get jealous it’s not family that is getting your attention, oh wait that’s right you haven’t even tried to get to know Y/n even though you know how important she is to me.” Now Steve is looking angry. I take this as my cue to turn on the big sister voice. 

“Now boys. Listen to what I have to say before you interrupt me. James I came to see you because I missed you, but I will not be used as an excuse to yell at your boyfriend for something that has clearly been bothering you.” Bucky looks properly chastised especially since I employed the first name tactic. 

“Mr. Rogers  I am aware we do not know each other very well and that is not from my lack of trying, I have even tried making an appointment for goodness sakes. I know that you are very important to my little assassin. When I was getting to know him I had to get him to think about what he liked rather than what his Stevie liked. Now at this point in time I see that getting to know you would do more harm than good due to some preconceived notion you have of me. I will state somethings before I take my leave and go home. One I am a taken woman by your teammate Thor, he is courting me and actively includes Bucky in his plans if you had paid attention to that. Two when Bucky was recovering in Wakanda and I was stranded we bonded. I had always wanted a little sibling but was never blessed with one. He is my baby brother and he may love you yes, but do not for one second think that my approval does not matter because trust me as an adoptive ward of the Realm of Arendelle Bucky is always allowed in Arendelle where as you are not and unlike Wakanda you do not have favor with a royal seeing as I am the only queen. Three my final point you may not have been briefed on me, but you are looking at the source of Vibranium when my emotions got out of control when my parents passed i made Wakandas deposit. I let loose of my very tight control and that is what happened. So before you start a pissing contest with an actual Queen who has the power to take you down a couple of pegs but has not previously because Bucky has asked me not to, I would think a little if I were you.” As i finished that mini rant to the very startled Captain I look over to a very sad yet proud looking Bucky. 

“Why’re you leaving? Steve can stay somewhere else and you can visit with me.” He adorably pouts out his idea. 

“Well I was going to invite you stay with me and you can finally set up and decorate your suite in the castle. I know Olaf has been missing you something fierce, but if you want to stay here and have to share me with everyone that’s fine. The only one who could come over and bother us is Thor , but you know how much he loves hanging out with you too.” I didn’t even get to finish my sentence before he pecks Steve on the cheek and runs to go and pack. 

“Now Mr. Rogers. I would normally take up his offer to stay here but if you were paying attention like a proper partner should you would see how that option made him uncomfortable. Now I will not keep him for longer than 2 weeks without visiting. If I were you I would use my time wisely and evaluate how you treat him around others and the actual friendships he has with others than yourself, me and Thor. If you really think about it I think you will see how controlling of his relationships you have been. I will be having this conversation with Bucky and I will encourage him to spread his wings and make friends that are not linked to you. I hope you take advantage of this time. Now I do believe I will take my leave now.” I spoke calmly and assertive like a proper queen should. 

As I turned to walk out Bucky was standing there with his bag in hand with an honored expression on his face and a slight sheen of tears in his eyes. He goes to open his mouth, but he can’t think of any words so he just closes his mouth and shakes his head. 

“Are you ready to go? I know you’ve taken the trip with Thor before, but this is going to be different.” I asked not skipping a beat. 

“Sure let's head out.” He replied and gave Steve a hug as we left. 

“Now darling let’s go to Wakanda.” I led him to the jet Tony let me borrow. 


End file.
